Alternate Universe
by H2o JAW
Summary: A traps the girls in an 'alternate universe' and they try to get out of it. Set around the end of season 3 and the alternate universe is around season 1.


**Author's note:**

 **In this story the girls have to figure out what's different in the alternate universe and make it like their universe so they can go back home.**

 **The alternate universe is set during the end of season 1, and the time before they got to the alternate universe is season 3, after Hanna and Caleb have gotten back together and after the whole "Toby and Spencer are double agents for the A-team" thing.**

 **Also, I've written this fanfiction when I was still at season 3 (not a few years ago when it was originally out, but a few months ago when I started watching them), so it may have some things incorrect.**

 **And OMG, I can't believe I have to wait months 'till the next PLL!**

Chapter 1

After chasing around the woods with "A", the girls woke up the next morning in their rooms.

They decided to meet up at Hanna's.

They quickly arrived and were in Hanna's room.

"Does any of you remember how we got to our rooms?" asked Aria.

"The last thing I remember was chasing A." said Hanna.

"We were running and then lights out." said Spencer.

"You don't think A did something to us do you?" asked Emily.

"Well we're sure that A brought us home. I mean who else was there!?" said Spencer.

"At least now we know that there is more than one A." said Aria.

"Yeah but how does that help?" asked Hanna "It only doubles our problems!"

"Guys, that's the least of our problems now. Look." Spencer showed them another A text.

 **Welcome to my alternate universe! I hope you enjoy it…not.**

 **I've created an alternate universe and it's up to you to figure out what's different in here and change it to be the way it was in our universe at the time you're at. You have around a week. If you don't manage to do that, all your loved ones could get hurt.**

 **Everyone has dirty laundry, and that's all I need to put all of them in trouble.**

 **Better hurry up bitches, the clock is ticking!**

 **-A**

"Do you think A's telling the truth?" asked Emily.

"Why wouldn't he or she?" asked Hanna "Guys I don't think A's joking."

"I don't know, it may be true. I mean I don't believe this either, but why would A think of a useless lie?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah, what use does A have from this if it's a lie?" asked Aria.

"I guess you're right, but what's A's use if it's real?" asked Emily.

"Other than torturing us?-I have no idea." said Aria.

Hanna grabbed a few jackets and passed them over to the others "If we want to know what's going on, we better go and find out."

The girls put on the jackets and went outside, they checked their phones and according to their phones, it was 2010 and they were supposed to go to school, so they headed towards the school.

When they got to school, there were the usual posters and stuff, but on every one of them it said 2010.

"Guys, I don't think A was kidding." said Spencer.

"Do you think Mona here is from this universe or from our universe, maybe she's the one that sent us here." said Hanna.

"Mona's still at Radley, so I don't believe that she could send us here, but her other A friends could." said Aria.

"Hey there's Ezra, you could ask him what's going on." said Emily.

"How would he know?" asked Aria.

"You can just ask him about the recent happenings so we could know _when_ the hell we are!" said Spencer.

Aria went inside Ezra's classroom.

"Hey Ezra." she said.

"Miss Montgomery! How can I help you." he said.

"Um, you can call me Aria, there's no one here." she said.

"Uh, ok, Aria." he said.

"So Ezra, I've been studying more lately, you know, exams and stuff and I'm not really caught up with the recent happenings." she said.

"I can borrow you a newspaper if you don't have one at home." he passed her a newspaper.

"Thanks Ezra, I'll bring it back as soon as possible." she was about to exit the classroom when she heard him clear his throat.

She turned around and walked over to his table.

"I just need to clear something up, why are you calling me Ezra?" he asked.

"I always call you Ezra." she said confused.

"No you don't. And you're not allowed to since I'm your teacher and you're my student." he said.

"Yeah but….Never mind, see you later Ezra." she said.

"I don't think you have class with me today, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I forgot. Sorry." she said.

"Oh, and Miss Montgomery, if you call me Ezra one more time you'll get detention." he said.

"Ok. Got it." she said "Bye Ezra."

Aria exited the classroom with a confused face.

"Hey what happened, did he tell you?" asked Hanna.

Aria gave them the newspaper and started reading the new text she got.

 **Looks like someone's in trouble!**

 **-A**

"This is around a week after Toby's charged were dropped." said Spencer "Wait, I think that the Ian should be already dead."

"Maybe things go slower in here?" said Hana "I mean if he was dead we'd know for sure. The newspaper tells when someone new comes to town and not this!"

"What do you think Aria?" asked Emily.

"Huh, oh, uh I don't know, I wasn't paying attention." she said.

"What's wrong?" asked Hanna.

"Ezra acted like he didn't know me, I mean, he treated me like every other student and was offended that I was calling him Ezra!" said Aria.

"That doesn't sound like him." said Spencer.

"I know! And I also got detention for calling him that." said Aria.

"Well for now we've got 2 options about what should we fix." said Spencer "A) something to do with Ian and B) something to do with Ezra."

…

The girls went to class and realized that something is really wrong since they started studying things from 2 years ago, so they decided to skip class after the first 2-3 classes.

When they were leaving the school they bumped into Caleb.

"Hey, Caleb." said Hanna.

The girls told her they'd wait for her at the school's entrance door.

"Weren't you the girl that wanted her best friend's phone to be fixed? Hanna, right?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah?" said Hanna "So what's up?"

"Only yesterday you were disgusted by even looking at me, and now you're asking me what's up? Is this some kind of alternate universe?" he said.

"You have no idea." mumbled Hanna, Caleb heard her but didn't react "Is it that bad to want to hang out with you?"

"Why would you want to hang out with me?" he asked.

"Well, you can help me hack into computers and stuff and upgrade my skills." she said.

"Look, Hanna, you seem nice and all, but I don't think you could have any computer skills." said Caleb "And hacker never reveals his secrets." he left.

Hanna just stood there shocked.

She got a text.

 **Poor Han, always getting ditched! I guess history repeats itself.**

 **Welcome back Hefty Hanna….**

 **-A**

Hanna ran to the girls.

"Hey what happened, did Caleb tell you what's going on?" asked Aria.

"Ok, guys something really freaky is going on, first Ezra and now Caleb!" said Hanna.

"What did he do?" asked Emily.

"He acted like a jerk, but he's not like that!" she said "Guys, this is bad, he's acting just like he did when we first met."

"Do you think no one knows us here, I mean as friends or anything, just some random girls." said Spencer.

"I don't know." said Emily "It could be."

"Hanna! There you are! I've been waiting for you! Do you remember we were supposed to go shopping!?" asked Mona.

"Mona." said Hanna.

"Totally forgot about her." mumbled Aria.

"Sorry Mona, but we already made plans." said Spencer, trying to get Hanna away from Mona without her blurting something out.

They quickly left.

"I should just go back there and give her a piece of my mind!" said Hanna.

"Han, the recent A told us we need to make things like in our universe, and in our universe we didn't kill Mona for being A before we found out!" said Aria.

The girls were walking towards Emily's house when they spotted Toby on his porch.

"You should talk to him Spence." said Hanna.

"If your conversations didn't work out what makes you think Toby's gonna act any different?" asked Spencer.

"We need to make sure what's this about!" said Aria "Though right now all hints show our boyfriends."

"Fine." said Spencer as she walked towards Toby.

"Hey!" she said as he looked up.

"What's up?" she asked.

"What do you want." he said.

"Nothing." she said "I just thought we should talk, since you're our neighbor."

"Pretty much everyone are neighbors here." he said "It's a small town."

"So, your charges are dropped?" said Spencer.

"Look, I know you're not here to be friendly." he said "I can see your friends over there and I bet you're here to either ask me am I going back to being charged so you can turn out being right about me, or you're here to threaten me. Either way, you can't be here to say hi, so just go." he stood up and walked towards his entrance door.

"I really just wanted to say hi." she said.

He went inside the house.

She got back to the girls "Happy? I just found out his charges are dropped and he thought I'm here to threaten him!" said Spencer.

"You're not the only one! Spencer chill! We've all been ditched by our boyfriends." said Hanna.

"I'm lucky Paige isn't here, she was in camp at this time." said Emily "I couldn't deal with that."

"You sure are lucky!" said Hanna.

Spencer got a text.

 **He must really hate you…**

 **-A**

"Let's just go to your place Em." said Spencer.

…

In a few hours the girls found out that everything seemed to be in place, they even got some old A texts they already got from Mona. Right now the only thing different was that their boyfriends had no memory of them at all.

"Are we supposed to get together with the guys or am I supposed to be attacked by Ian again?" asked Spencer.

"I honestly have no idea!" said Emily falling backwards on her bed.

All of the girls got an A text.

 **Ezra is mad,**

 **Toby is bad,**

 **Caleb doesn't care**

 **Hanna is sad.**

 **Emily's friend Paige hates her everyday,**

 **Just cuz she's gay.**

 **In 5 days when 12 o'clock strikes,**

 **Every liar's with the person she likes.**

 **And if not, than oh well,**

 **There are lots of thing I haven't forgot and I can always tell…**

 **If you understood the poem, you'll be home in no time.**

 **Happy Valentines!**

 **Hugs and kisses!-A**

"Ok so, we're supposed to get together with the guys and Emily's supposed to win back Paige." said Aria.

"I thought Paige was in camp!" said Spencer.

"Me too." said Emily.

"Hold on, it's Valentines day!?" asked Hanna.

"Han focus!" said Spence.

"I guess we should go back to school, especially since I have detention." said Aria.

"No way am I going back there! If we all show up, we'll all have detention!" said Emily.

"Why don't we just send and e-mail from our parent's accounts that we'll miss a couple of classes because we are visiting a psychologist to deal with Ali's death." said Spencer.

"Yeah that's a good idea." said Aria "And now if you excuse me, I have detention to go to."

"You should try winning him back." said Hanna "I say that you should kiss him and see how he reacts."

"I know how he'll react, he'll tell the principal and my parents and I'll be grounded for life and then I'll really visit a psychologist." said Aria.

"No, maybe you should try to get close to him, at least just as friends." said Emily.

"Or you can ask him to be your Valentine!" said Hanna.

"How do I do that?" said Aria "Oh, maybe I can get the book he was reading when we first met and play our song! Then I'll say something about writing!"

"Here's out little romantic!" said Spencer.

"Ok, I really got to go if I don't want to be late." said Aria rushing out of Hanna's room "I'll call you when I get back!"

"Have fun!" said Emily.

"Go for the kiss!" yelled Hanna.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Emily.

"We should start writing the e-mails." said Spencer getting off the bed.

…

Aria nervously entered the classroom. Ezra wasn't there yet.

She sat down on the bench closest to the teacher's bench.

She was thinking about what she was going to do.

She thought, maybe she should start by calling him Ezra. No, that's what got her here in the first place! Although it won't be bad to ask for his permission to call him Ezra.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ezra entering the classroom.

"Miss. Montgomery, you're right on time." he said.

"Yeah. Oh and you can call me Aria." she said.

"Ok then, Aria." he said "You can take out your notebooks and write homework if you have some."

"Am I the only one in detention?" she asked.

"Yes." he said.

The classroom was silent for a while.

"Mr. Fitz, can I call you Ezra?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, I want to have a good relationship with all my teachers and since I kind of got in trouble by calling you Ezra, I thought we should just call each other by our first names." she said.

"Well, I insist on all of my students calling me Mr. Fitz." he said.

"Oh that's alright, I can call you Mr. Fitz on class, but Ezra outside of class." said Aria.

He sighed "Aria…fine. You can call me Ezra." he said.

She smiled "See, it's not that hard, Ezra."

There was another silence and Aria was thinking on what she should do next, she got out her book and pretended to read it.

Ezra was writing something on his desk, so she 'accidently' knocked over her backpack causing a loud noise.

Ezra looked up and went to help her pick up her books.

"Aria, are you ok?" he asked, picking up her books.

"Yeah, thanks." she said.

He picked up her book "Is this yours?"

"Yeah, I'm just reading it right now." she said.

"It's a great book." he said.

"You've read it?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said.

After that they started a small conversation about books and seemed to be kind of bonding.

"Would you mind if I play some songs, you know to change the atmosphere." she said.

"Sure." he said.

She opened her phone and played some songs similar to B26 and they kept talking until B26 came.

"Oh, I love this song." she said.

"B26." he said.

They looked at each other and smiled.

Aria stood up from her chair "Come on let's dance!"

"Uh, you're in detention. And it's school…."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't know how to dance!" said Aria.

"I do, I just…"

"So you're a coward!" said Aria.

"Miss. Montgomery…"

"I told you to call me Aria! Now come on!" she caught his hand and pulled him up from his chair.

They started slow dancing in the classroom.

They got closer and were inches away from kissing, until Ezra stopped dancing and went back to his table.

"Detention is over." he said in a rush, collecting his things.

"There's a half an hour more." she said confused.

"Consider it over." he said, rushing towards the door "See you in class." he left.

Aria sat down on the chair and put her head in her hands.

….

Aria got back at Emily's where the girls were still at.

"How'd it go?" asked Emily.

"Did you already start making out?" asked Hanna.

"No, actually i think he's afraid of me now. He probably thinks of me as some crazy teenage girl running after him." said Aria.

'Why? Were you running after him?" asked Hanna.

"No, everything was great, i get to call him Ezra again, he saw the book and we talked about books and writing and I played some songs, even B26. When that song came up we started slow dancing and we were about to kiss when he speedily left the classroom." said Aria.

"He's probably scared since he's your teacher, I mean he obviously likes you." said Spencer "Don't worry he'll come around."

"Since when did you become a love expert?" asked Hanna and Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Well what about you?" asked Aria.

"I decided to look for Paige tomorrow." said Emily.

"You two should better go find your guys before someone else does." Aria told Spencer and Hanna.

"Well come on, what are you waiting for!" Aria rushed them out of Emily's room.

"We're not letting you in until you go out there and find them!" said Emily.

"You should hurry up while Caleb's still in detention!" said Aria "Math classroom!"

Hanna and Spencer silently walked out of Emily's house and got to Toby's house where they had to part ways.

"Good luck." they said in union.

Spencer went towards the front door and Hanna kept walking towards the school.

Spencer nervously knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it.

Toby opened the door in a while "What do you want?"

"Well i thought we can hang out." she said "I'm really sorry for this morning, I just wanted to have a friendly conversation. So i was thinking we could start over."

"Look Spencer, you seem nice and all, but there's got to be an ulterior motive." he said.

"There isn't!" she said "Why is it so hard for you to believe that someone wants to hang out with you!?"

"Be quieter, Jenna can hear you! And I can't leave when she's here anyway!" he said.

"You know what, I don't give a damn what Jenna thinks!" she started pulling him by his hand.

"Spencer what are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting you out of your house. You're locked in there 24/7 you could use some fresh air!"

She took him to the close park and they sat down on a bench.

"I know how it feels being a person of interest." she said "But it's always innocent until proven guilty, and I'm hundred percent sure you're innocent!"

"Spencer, why do you care about me so much, only yesterday you accused me of being a murderer!" he said "and how can _you_ know how it feels like?"

"It doesn't matter." she said "Now, i heard you had trouble with French?"

"Well actually I wanted to..."

Spencer pulled out a French book from her bag and opened on a page.

"Let's start." she said.

...

Hanna was in front of the Math classroom and saw Caleb inside.

She took out her phone and started writing something.

In around five minutes Caleb got out of the classroom.

"Hey!" she said.

"You again." he said "I can't really talk now. I'm in a hurry."

She walked after him "Why?"

"None of your business." he said.

"Is it your social worker?" asked Hanna.

He stopped "Are you stalking me?"

"Nope." she said "Meet your social worker."

He looked at her confused "You sent the text?"

"I told you I'm skilled." she said.

"That's just a simple scam. You'll need a lot more to become my student." he said.

"Student?" she said "How about competition? I did learn from the best."

"Oh really, who?" he asked.

"A hacker never reveals his secrets." she smirked "Now can you tell me something about yourself, Caleb was it?"

"50$ per answer." he said.

"Or, I can give you something you need and you'll give me answers." she whispered on his ear.

"Ok!" he started feeling uncomfortable "You look like a cool girl but I don't like you that way!"

Hanna rolled her eyes, even though she still secretly hoped he likes her "I meant, I'll give you a place to stay, and I whispered because I'm pretty sure that no one would like the others know their secret."

"Why would I need that?" he asked.

"Oh, ok. Sure, if you're comfortable living in the school than I'm fine!" she started leaving before she turned back passing him a paper with her address on it "In case you change your mind, my mom has and old couch in the basement."

...

Hanna returned a little while after Spencer.

"So how did it go?" asked Aria grinning.

"It was good." smiled Spencer "I have to thank the power of French for that!"

"What about you Hanna, did you smooch?" asked Emily.

"No but I confused the heck out of him!" she said "He was confused how I knew so many things about him and hacking."

"So what I'm hearing is it went well?" said Aria.

"Now if only my meeting is that good." said Emily.

"Come on Em, you can do this!" said Hanna "And if you can't, just jump in the pool and let A deal with this!"

"Alright so, sleepover?" asked Aria.

Day 2

The next morning the girls went to school-they did say they were only gonna miss a few classes.

When Aria opened her locker, an envelope fell out.

The girls looked at her "Open it!" said Hanna.

"What if it blows up when I open it?!" asked Aria.

Emily snatched the envelope and opened it, she read the letter inside and gave it to Aria to read.

 _'Dear Aria,_

 _Yesterday was fun,_

 _I think I'm starting to understand your attempts but I need to tell you that I don't think it's a good idea. You're a nice girl, but we can't have a relationship._

 _You have detention today._

 _Meet me there so we can talk._

 _-B26'_

"Well?" asked Hanna.

"It's Ezra. He wants me to meet him at detention today." she said.

"Great!" said Spencer.

"Not great." she put the envelope in her bag "He likes me but he thinks it's a bad idea to date."

During class everything was same old boring and the girls decided to ditch the last 3-4 classes since they were excused.

After class, unfortunately Hanna had detention as well, for cutting chemistry last week, when they weren't in this universe yet.

Actually all of them were in the school.

Hanna and Aria on detention, Emily was meeting Paige at the pool and Spencer and Toby went in a spare classroom so she can keep helping him with French.

...

Aria was now anxiously waiting for Ezra in the classroom.

He entered the classroom and Aria darted towards him.

She got out the letter and showed it to him.

"Was this you?" she asked.

"Yes." he said "Aria, I need to ask you a question. Why do you like me? There are tons of guys your age." he said.

"Ezra I don't want to use you, I swear that if we're dating, I'll only love you." she said.

"It's definitely gonna sound perverted but I always kind of liked you." he was blushing so hard, he could almost be compared to a tomato.

"I don't think it's perverted. I think it's sweet." she smiled.

"I like you, Aria." he said "But you're under aged! We can't do this!"

"We managed." She mumbled, but he still heard her "What do you think would've happened if you met me in a different way? Let's say, before you knew you were my teacher."

"I probably would've liked you." he said "Yeah, I would've liked you the minute I saw you, just like now…"

She sighed "We can do this!" she turned around his head with her hand "We'll hide from other people and we'll stay together!"

"But, I'm your teacher!" he said "I'm ashamed of myself."

"You're ashamed that you have feelings?" she asked.

"No, it's just…What if it doesn't work out, one of us will get hurt, either you'd tell the principal or stay heartbroken."

"I would never tell anyone about this." she said.

He hesitantly kissed her and she kissed back.

"This is our secret." she said.

He smiled.

…

Hanna and Caleb were both in detention.

Caleb got an excuse from his "Parents" and had to leave.

"Traitor!" whispered Hanna.

"What?" he asked.

"I helped you yesterday and I even offered you a place to stay!" she whispered "We're not allowed to use phones now, and you're just gonna leave me!"

"Every man for himself." he left the classroom.

Hanna was sitting on her chair and thinking of ways to get back at A and if possible, Mona, when the principal spoke though the speaker "Hanna Marin, report to the principal's office!"

Hanna took her things and started walking towards the office when she met Caleb on the way.

"Looks like someone's in a rush." he started walking after her.

"Shut up!" she said.

"I believe the exit is that way." he pointed towards the exit.

"And I believe I have to go to the principal's office!" said Hanna.

"Well believe me." he stood in front of her "Meet the principal."

"You?" she asked.

"I told you I'm skilled." he said.

Hanna smirked, knowing what he's doing "It's just a simple scam."

"I can do more than that." he said "For example, your laptop needs an update and a better security system."

"Why?" she asked.

"Cuz I easily hacked it." he said.

Hanna was grateful she deleted all the A texts after she got them.

"Are you finally gonna tell me something about you?" she asked.

"I told you, 50 $ per answer." he said.

"Why didn't you take my offer." she said "You can't keep living in the school forever. What happens when you finish high school?"

"I'll find a place." he said.

"Caleb, please come at my place! My mom won't agree, but she never enters the basement!" said Hanna.

"I'll think about it." he said.

"Oh, and if you really want to get some more money, don't take offers from Jenna." she said "Just ask me, I know all the people you should know that can get you cash."

Hanna started walking towards the exit.

"Hey!" she turned around "How can I get to your basement?"

She smiled.

….

Spencer was helping Toby with French in another classroom and it was only the two of them.

"Spencer." he said.

"Yeah?"

"Jenna thinks it's not such a good idea us hanging out and I have to listen to her. Parents orders." he said.

"Why do you let Jenna control your life?" asked Spencer.

"Because I have to. Trust me I don't want either." he said.

"Is she blackmailing you?" asked Spencer.

He was quiet.

"She is! I knew it!" said Spencer "And I sort of know how she's blackmailing you."

"I know. She told me you took the file, she heard you." said Toby.

"I'm sorry about the file." said Spencer "And I'm sorry for what she's doing to you. But you don't have to get along with that." said Spencer "You should just move."

"So the people of Rosewood would have a reason to arrest me. If I'm on out of town, they think I'm on the run." he said.

"That's tricky." she said "Though you don't have to leave town! And besides, in a week or two, they're gonna have another suspect!"

"Spencer, why are you so friendly, two days ago you were ready to kill me!" he said.

"Look, Toby I know that someone set you up! I want to help, innocent until proven guilty!" she said.

"Well I found something in Jenna's room." he gave her a piece of paper with braille letters on it.

"214." she smiled.

"Wow, you're good." he said.

"Oh, well I've doing some research." she said "Anyway, this should be a motel room or something, I saw Jenna going in a motel room once."

"I think we should go there and check it out." he said.

"Not quite a good idea." said Spencer "We won't find anything, I've already snooped in her room there. Don't tell her!"

"I won't." he chuckled "I've been wondering, would you like to meet up at the 'Grille'?" he asked.

"Sure." she said "I can bring my books there and…"

"Actually, I thought we should go without the books." he said.

"Even better." she said "I'll bring my notes!"

Toby looked disappointed that Spencer didn't understand his idea.

"Kidding!" said Spencer "See you there!"

She gathered her things, gave him a peck on the cheek and quickly left the classroom after she realized what she did.

Toby was smiling and blushing.

…..

Emily was nervously walking by the pool, waiting for Paige to show up.

"What are you doing here?" suddenly Paige showed up.

"Paige." said Emily "Can we talk?"

"What for?" asked Paige.

"Uh, look, I know something about you and…I thought we should talk about it since we're both kind of the same." Emily was fiddling with her fingers.

"What do you mean?" asked Paige.

"I know that you're gay." said Emily.

"No I'm not!" Paige yelled louder than she should have "Just because you're a freak it doesn't mean I am!"

"Ok, I just…"

"Drop it! Not everyone's like you!" she yelled.

Emily left.

Paige was staring at the door Emily walked through. She wondered how does Emily know this and what should she do about that.

….

The girls gathered at Hanna's.

"Did you do anything today?" Spencer asked speedily "Toby asked me out! I organized everything we're gonna do tomorrow and we still have half a day left, so we should probably catch up with the recent happenings or get ready for tomorrow!"

"I think you had way too much caffeine." said Aria, taking away the glass of coffee from Spencer's hand.

"Well we all accomplished something today, so I thought we should focus on how are we getting back at A" said Hanna.

"Are you kidding?" asked Aria "How can we get back at A from here?"

Emily got inside the room, heavily panting and all sweaty from the run she just went to.

"Em are you ok?" asked Hanna as Emily laid down on the bed.

"Paige hates me!" she said.

"What happened?" asked Spencer.

"She was denying she was gay and yelled at me saying I'm a freak." said Emily "What if it's my fault she became gay? What if in this universe I'm the one who made her gay thanks to this event today!"

"Em, how can this be your fault?!" said Hanna "You told us that Paige said she always knew she was gay but you confirmed it, and that's a good thing! You helped her find out who she is!"

"And we shouldn't fall for this junk!" said Aria "A's clearly messing with us! They want us feel like this!"

"And the Emily we know and love would never give up when she wants something! Remember when your arm was broken?-You wanted to swim so bad, you went to the pool and swam with one arm!" said Hanna.

"You're right. This isn't the real Paige. The Paige I know isn't like this, and I won't give up until I get through to her." said Emily.

"Alright now, what should we do about A?" asked Spencer.

"Do you think we should get back at them?" asked Hanna.

"Of course!" said Aria "They've been massing with our lives this entire time, we must do something!" said Aria.

"And we all know they won't stop until they completely destroy us!" said Hanna "So we must get back at them!"

The girls got a text.

 **Don't play heroes, we all know how this ends if you try to unmask me!**

 **It's game over, meaning you lose…your lives.**

 **-A**

The girls speechlessly stared at each other.

"Hanna, are you upstairs?" they heard her mom.

"I should go." Hanna exited her room and got in the kitchen where her mom was getting something to eat.

"Hey mom! How was work?" asked Hanna.

"Good." said her mom "Do you want something to eat?"

"Uh no thanks I'm good." said Hanna "I hope you don't mind, I invited the girls for a sleepover."

"Hanna, it's a school night." said her mom.

"That's why I invited them." said Hanna "We're studying for a test tomorrow."

"Well why don't you call them downstairs if they're hungry." said her mom.

"We ate at Aria's." said Hanna "So, the girls are waiting cuz we have a lot of studying to do."

Hanna turned around and saw the basement, remembering that Caleb may be there.

"Hey, you know what? I kind of feel hungry all of the sudden. I'm gonna grab some fruit."

"Ok, well I'm gonna take a shower." her mom went upstairs.

After her mom was out of sight, Hanna darted in the basement with a flash light and some fruit.

"Hello?" she found the switch and turned it on.

"Caleb, are you here?" she asked.

Someone tapped her shoulder from behind, Hanna instantly turned around and punched him in the face.

She saw it was Caleb.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she put her hands on her mouth.

"You know for a girl, you know how to punch!" he was holding his bleeding nose.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you!" she said.

"Who else could it be?" he asked.

"Anyway, I brought you some food." she gave him the fruits.

"I'll go upstairs and get you some ice." she ran up to the kitchen and came back in a few minutes with a pack with ice.

"Sit down on the couch." she said.

He sat down on the couch and put his head backwards so the blood won't run down his face and she put the ice bag on his nose.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?" she asked.

"I'll think of something." he said "What are you doing up so late anyway?"

"My mom just got back from work." she said.

"And you and your friends will be having a sleepover?" he asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" she asked.

"That's a very thin door." he said.

"Right." she said "Well if something happens, just yell, don't pay attention that my mom's here, ok?" she started leaving.

"What could happen here?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said "But it's probably just you, no one else can come in." she said nervously "You'll be safe ok? Just don't leave."

"Ok, as you say." he said "Oh and just so you know, I'm not going anywhere. You can't just get rid of me like that." he smirked.

She smiled at him.

Day 3

The girls were in Hanna's room all sleeping all over her room until they left for school.

They stayed up late the other night, planning how to do everything in the next three days.

Hanna felt someone shaking her shoulders.

"Five more minutes mum!" she said, not opening her eyes.

She felt her shoulder being shaken harder.

"Ok I'm up!" she turned around to see Caleb.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"You missed school today and I had to hide from the basement since your mom decided to clean it." he said.

"You can crash in my room-Where are the girls?" she got out of bed.

"They just got out, you should hurry up to find them. I'll get out of your room." he started leaving.

"No stay. I'll stay here until my mom leaves, I can't risk her getting in here." she sat down on the bed "So what are you gonna do? I was thinking we can try and hack into the school's system and change things so it looks like we've been to school today."

"I thought you were a goody-two-shoes?" he said.

"Oh please! You definitely never saw me at a sale!" said Hanna.

He chuckled "Well let's get started then."

Caleb took out his computer and Hanna snatched it from him, writing his password and hacking the school's system in a matter of minutes.

Caleb watched in awe.

"How did you do that?" he asked "Only I know that trick!"

"Really?" asked Hanna "Cuz it doesn't look like it to me!"

He smirked "No, seriously, who told you that?"

"The guy that though me how to hack into computers." she said.

"Was he your boyfriend or something?" he asked.

"If I'm not getting answers, neither are you! So start talking or I can always hack your computer!" she said.

"Fine." he then started telling her about his life. The stories she knew from word to word, and that's why she subconsciously finished his sentences-something Caleb remembered to ask her later.

…..

Emily was waiting for Paige who was last to finish dressing up after swim practice.

When she was done, she was about to exit when she found Emily on the exit.

"Can we please talk?" she asked.

"Look, Emily…"

"No, before you say anything, I'm sorry about yesterday. I'll leave and give you space." said Emily.

"No, you were right. I am…gay. That's just who I am, and I could never accept that, but you only make it harder!" said Paige "Because I like you."

"I like you too." said Emily.

"So, how does this go, do we go out, do we just hang out, hide it or tell people?" said Paige.

"Well" Emily took her hand "I say we go out. And let's not care who's watching."

Paige smiled "I could try that."

…

Toby was anxiously waiting for Spencer to arrive at the Grille. She was already 15 minutes late, and knowing Spencer, she was never late.

At first, he thought that something may have happened to her, but then it occurred to him that she wouldn't come. He didn't deserve a girl like her, she probably thinks who knows what about him. Who doesn't? Everyone thinks he's a killer, and now, she probably thinks worse about him since she read the file. She probably doesn't even believe him that Jenna was the one that did all the blackmailing. She probably thinks it's all his fault and that he is definitely the killer and she's only doing this to get close to him so she can find evidence against him. He decided to stop hanging out with her.

He stood up and wanted to leave when she entered the place.

She darted towards him "I am so sorry I'm late! this has never happened before, Spencer Hastings is never late! Well except for now."

He sat back at their table and they were sitting opposite each other.

"It's ok. It's only 15 minutes." he said.

"Hey what's wrong are you ok? You seem a bit down, is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that we probably shouldn't have gone here." he said.

"Why? Yesterday you were so pumped about this date….I mean hanging out." she said.

"Spence, I think we should stop seeing each other." he said "It's not good for both of us."

"Did Jenna put you up for this?" she asked.

"No. Look I know you only do this to get me in jail so just leave me alone." he left.

Spencer just sat there shocked. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Toby saw that from outside, but decided it's probably for the best.

…

Aria was pacing around in front of Ezra's door.

She was wondering should she knock on the door or not when he opened the door.

"Aria." he said "What are you doing here?" he looked around "Come in."

She entered the apartment and dropped her things on the couch. She went to the kitchen and opened the cupboards to pour herself some water.

Ezra stared at her in shock "How do you know your way around my kitchen?"

She stopped "I…I just guessed." she said "I mean most people's kitchen's are like this."

"Ok." he said, still a bit confused "So what brings you here?"

"I thought we should talk. About us." she said.

"Ok, let's talk." he said.

"I know that you feel awkward with us dating, but I assure you, it's gonna work out great!" she said.

"Aria, I don't feel awkward, it's just kind of weird seeing you in the classroom and in my apartment." he said.

"So now that we handled that, we can't be seen in public." she said.

"I know." he said.

"Al right then, tomorrow, 7o'clock, your place. I'll bring Chinese." she said.

"How about tonight?" he said.

"Well, I don't have anything to do really, so sure." she said.

…

Spencer already stopped crying and was now sitting on Toby's porch, thinking what to say when she talks to him.

She was, of course disappointed that this Toby rejected her, but she was also very worried about the other Toby, the one in her universe. If she couldn't get this Toby to like her, the other one will be in danger.

She got an entire speech ready, she knew he wouldn't believe her, but she had to tell him the truth, the speech was about her apologizing to him and telling him everything, including that she loves him.

She knocked on the door and Jenna opened it.

"Yes?" she said.

"Is Toby home?" she asked.

"Spencer. Didn't he tell you to stay away from him? All you ever caused for him is trouble! Leave him alone!" said Jenna.

"I'm not the only one causing trouble for him, Jenna. Or did you forget? You're the one that was blackmailing him all along, and if you such as try to do something like that to him again, I will report it to the police!" said Spencer.

"How are you gonna do that?" smirked Jenna.

"The videos, on the flash-drive." said Spencer.

"How do you know about that?" asked Jenna.

"If you let me see Toby, the videos are safe." said Spencer.

Jenna stepped aside for Spencer to come in the house.

"Second floor, second door on the left." she said.

Spencer went to the room. The door was open.

"Toby?" she went in.

The door closed behind her.

"Why did you come here Spencer?" he asked.

She turned around and saw him "Toby, I…" she didn't know what to say "When I got here I had this whole speech ready, I was going to apologize, say all these things…and now when I saw you I forgot everything."

"Spencer, I know that you hate me, but I can't just go to jail cuz you want to!" he said.

"I don't hate you!" she yelled "How do you not get it!? I love you!"

She went towards him and kissed him.

Tears started sliding down her cheeks "I'm sorry, you don't feel the same."

She was about to leave when he pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"I'm sorry Spence." he said.

She smiled "I know we just got together and all, but I really must tell you something. Though I don't think you'll believe me."

"Shoot." he said.

"You know what, why don't we all meet up tomorrow at Hanna's, this includes all of us." said Spencer.

"Ok, sure." he said.

She kissed him and they started making out.

They parted "I should really go I have to see the girls now."

"You know, I didn't expect this." he said.

"Me neither." she pecked his lips and left.

…..

Emily and Paige were swimming in the pool.

Emily got out first and Paige came out after.

"You're getting better." said Emily.

"It's all thanks to you." they kissed.

Emily moved away and put her goggles back on "Race you to the end and back!" she dove in the water.

Day 4-5

The girls and guys were sitting on the couches in Hanna's living room.

The girls decided to tell them about the alternate universe whether the guys believe them or not and also, A told them to, so they had no choice.

"So, we called you here to tell you something very important." said Hanna while everyone was staring Hanna.

"I never thought you had it in you, you actually sounded serious!" said Aria.

"Before we tell you, do you have other questions than the reason for calling you?" said Emily.

"Well you've all been acting strange lately." said Ezra.

"Well the reason is…"

"Oh just get on with it Spnce!" said Hanna.

"What am I supposed to say?! We need to tell them about A first!" she said.

"Do we have to?" asked Aria.

"Yeah, maybe A doesn't want that!" said Emily.

"Look, A won't care if they know about him/her/it/bitch!" said Hanna.

"Plus we have to tell them somehow!" said Spencer.

"How about this, WE'RE FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE!" said Aria.

The girls stared at her.

Spencer sighed and shook her head, Hanna face-palmed and Hanna sank in the couch.

"So you called us all here to prank us?" asked Caleb "Not cool."

"Why don't you let _me_ explain!" Spencer glared at Aria.

After 2 hours, the guys and Paige finally understood everything but they still didn't quite believe the alternate universe thing.

"Look girls, maybe you should look for help." said Toby.

"Yeah, until then, this won't work." said Ezra.

"Sorry." he and Toby left.

"I agree, they're right, you really need help." said Caleb "Sorry Han, but I'm out of here."

He left too.

"Paige?" said Emily.

Paige shook her head and left.

"What the heck just happened?!" said Spencer.

…..

The next day, the girls went at Aria's. They didn't leave her room for hours, they were looking for ways to escape this universe though they all knew it's impossible.

"Let's face it, we suck at this!" said Hanna.

"We're never going home!" said Emily.

They decided to go out and clear their heads.

As they were walking, Mona stopped them.

"I can help you." she said.

"What are you talking about Mona?" asked Hanna.

"Don't play dumb, Hanna." she said "I'm trapped here too."

"How are we sure we can believe you?" said Spencer.

"Look, I'm in the blind at this just as much as you are." she said "If I was A, why would I help you?"

"Guys, she's our only hope." said Emily.

"OK, we'll believe you, this time." said Spencer.

The others nodded.

"Good, follow me." said Mona.

They followed her to Radley.

"Radley?" asked Aria.

They went in the basement of Radley and hid behind a wall, looking in a room with a glowing light.

"There it is!" said Mona "And there's A!"

A jumped in the glowing thing and the girls followed behind.

…

Aria woke up in her room.

She thought it was a dream.

She went towards the door, but she couldn't open it.

After a while, the door opened itself revealing a dark hallway.

'Please follow the lighted pathway'

She heard a voice.

She went in the hallway and met the others along with Mona.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Hanna.

'Please follow the lighted pathway' they heard the voice again.

They followed it to a room that looked like a living room.

' _Welcome to the Dollhouse'_

 _The girls confusedly looked at each other._

 _There was a paper on the table._

 _Spencer picked it up and read it out loud:_

' _Welcome to the Dollhouse!_

 _The 'alternate universe' was just an act, the people you saw were people wearing masks, people from my team._

 _That was just a slight to none preparation for what you'll go through here._

 _You better do what I say dollies, or else._

 _-A'_

 **Author's note**

 **I know this tory sucks, especially the ending, but I didn't know how to finish it since it was started a long time ago and I forgot my ideas.**

 **I hope you like it at least a bit, so this is like an alternate universe on how the girls got to the Dollhouse.**


End file.
